


Unwelcome Strife

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [26]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Family Drama, Julian's parents suck, M/M, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “Just stop. You’ve done enough already.”





	Unwelcome Strife

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 6/18.

I sat down heavily in our room, shaking my head. Dammit, why was Elim so incapable of keeping his mouth shut for two seconds? 

He tagged along after me, looking vaguely apologetic. “That didn’t go entirely as planned.”

“No. No, it really didn’t.” I rubbed my eyes, simultaneously worked up and exhausted. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Well, pardon me for trying to have an interesting conversation,” he huffed, taking a seat opposing me. “If you’d like, I’d be happy to go back and present him with citations and–” 

“Just stop. You’ve done enough already.” My voice came out a lot sharper than intended, and I winced at the expression on my husband’s face. “Sorry, Garak, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Just… for god’s sake, why would you bring up politics around my parents? For that matter, why would you bring up anything remotely serious while we were with them?”

Tilting his head, he widened his eyes. “I was under the impression that you wanted them to like me.”

“Garak, that’s…” Even more frustrated now, I tapped one fist on top of the other. Breathe, Julian… don’t rip his head off. “Arguing over politics might go over well for a first meeting on Cardassia, but it’s really, really not a good idea elsewhere.”

He gave a short sigh, looking equally frustrated. “You said I’m not to discuss you with them, or tell them too much about myself, or ask them about themselves. What, pray tell, am I supposed to talk to them about?”

“I don’t know!” I rocked forward and dropped my head into my hands, becoming intensely upset. “I don’t even know what I’m doing here, Elim. I’ve barely talked to my parents in years, and this is exactly why. It’s not your fault this happened, not really. This is what always happens with my father.”

Garak was silent for a moment. Then he rose and came to sit beside me, laying a steadying hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry regardless, Julian. It wasn’t my intention to cause strife, even if such arguments are fairly characteristic for your father.”

“Why am I here?” I turned to look at him, desperate for an answer. Sadness crossed his face, and he gently brushed away a stray tear that was making its way down my cheek. “I knew that seeing them again could only end in a fight. So why did I come anyway? I should have just turned down the damn invitation.”

He bit his lip, continuing to stroke his thumb across my cheek. “My dear, I of all people am well acquainted with the desire to be close to family, even if said family treats you with little regard. This may be another way in which you’re a little Cardassian.”

“Something like that.” I turned to him, burying my face in his shoulder. Arms encircled me, holding me close, and I let out a long breath. 

Elim brushed his lips against my head. “It’s all right, beloved,” he murmured, rocking me slowly. “I realize it may sound strange for me to say, but you don’t owe your parents anything. If you’d like, we needn’t visit them again. I’m sure there’s plenty of other lovely things to see on Earth, hmm?”

“That might be a better plan, yeah.” Calming down a little now, I let myself release some of the knotted tension in my shoulders. Elim was right – there were plenty of better things to do.


End file.
